Superman & CottonCandy
by BrittChick
Summary: Kagome takes Inuyasha to an amusement park. Excitement, fun, laughing, a kiss? Oneshot.


A/N: Inspired by my recent vacation to Florida and a trip to New Jersey a couple years ago. Don't own Inuyasha or Kagome. Um review please!

"Look Inuyasha! Let's go on that ride next," Kagome giggles with excitement tugging gently on the hanyou's arm while she tries to lead him to a monstrous ride of disaster and doom.

_The Superman_ reads the sign posted above the entrance to the ride.

"Kagome who's super man? Is he some kind of special demon in your time?"

Caught twirling a long strand of hair between her fingers, Kagome blinks and tilts her head thoughtfully up towards the sky. She gives a moment to pause and calculate the best way to explain super heroes to Inuyasha then shrugs and decides with the answer--

"Sure, I guess you could call him some type of demon. The good kind though. Like you! Strong, kind, smart, and honora--erm, well let's just leave it at him being_ like_ you."

"Hey what's that suppose to mean…"

The dog demon looks slightly annoyed at not completely understanding what Kagome stands pondering, but his attention quickly becomes capture by a rush of noise and screaming. Soon after the roller coaster comes closer within view and the two find the line for the front row of seats.

"Kagome…why do we want these front seats again?"

"Trust me! You'll just love it better this way."

Inuyasha shrugs and peers around the people standing in line. He carefully observes the new fangled contraption of a ride that Kagome finds "oh so thrilling.." However, he still cannot figure out how riding metal machines can be considered scarier than vicious demons.

Sit down in weird little seats. The ride swings you around on the stomach. Hmm.

"ACK! Kagome what! Are they okay?"

The hanyou had covered his eyes and hid behind his human friend upon seeing the ride slowly gain speed then quickly shoot away at incredible speed s.

"Stop being such a baby. It's fun! They are shouting from enjoyment. Plus we're next in line!"

A park attendant assists the two of them onto the ride and double checks securing their straps. Inuyasha visibly turns a shade lighter and Kagome blinks in surprise.

"Are you actually nervous?"

"NO! I did the last ride with you didn't I? This one can't be any worse. I'm not scared of anything. Keh. Stupid superman. BRING IT ON!"

The ride lurches forward and Inuyasha chokes on his last words which result in him making a soft mewing noise. Kagome begins to laugh, which only frightens him further and within seconds the ride zooms forward and begins to ascend to great heights.

"I'M GONNA DIE!!"

"Hehehehaha. Tehehehe. Oh. Hehe. Inu-hahaha"

"KAGOME!!"

The rides comes to an abrupt stop.

"See now wasn't that fun? … Inuyasha?….Inu…yasha?"

The hanyou sits shaking with his head lowered and his hands tightly clasped together. Kagome reaches over to tap his shoulder gently while the ride starts up again and moves towards the exit.

"We're going to get off soon…are you going to speak to me?"

Inuyasha manages a meek nod.

"I'm sorry. I promise you can pick the next ride," Kagome whispers trying not to attract attention as the two walk slowly off the exit.

"MOMMY LOOK! Our pictures!"

Kagome blinks walking into the gift shop towards a large wall full of screens.

"Oh Inuyasha! Look it's us!?"

The picture shows Kagome with her hands high in the air, laughing, and grinning ear to ear while Inuyasha has a sour look on his face and appears very distraught.

"How bout we go find some cotton candy?"

"It doesn't try to kill me does it!?"

Kagome pats the back of his hand and giggles.

"No. I honestly think you'll enjoy cotton candy."

"Promise? And, no more scary rides like this?"

"Promise!"

The girl pulls him out of the shop and towards a nearby vendor reassuring him that nothing will sweep him off his feet, shoot him high into the air, or make him turn upside down.

"Kagome…"

"Hmm something else wrong?"

"I don't think superman is a nice demon. I don't think he's like me at all."

Kagome smiles and lightly kisses his cheek.

"No. I do believe you're right. He isn't anything like you at all."

A blush crosses the dog demon's face and Kagome distracts herself from the awkward situation by pulling off a stand of sugary sweet candy and licking it.

"Wanna try some?"


End file.
